Shinichi's return and the School Administration
by Umi Sagara
Summary: The somewhat short story of Shinichi's return to Teitan High and how he gets them to believe where he was. Ran is sick, so in comes a new accomplice, Umi, who's also been missing. Oh, someone help Shinichi before he commits suicide from being around her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-The only thing I own is my character, Umi. :3

* * *

Shinichi looked at his hands and examined himself in the mirror. He still looked like him.. This is good. This is very good. So, he had his life back in order. For the most part. Now all he had to deal with were his classmates and the schoolboard. He winced just thinking about the school admin. His classmates were just people, but the schoolboard.. Well, no one was exactly sure WHAT **_they_** were. They were just... some omnipotent, omniscient THING that seemed to rule over students lives and make them hell. So far, their plan was working.

He stopped by Ran's house to wait for her. They usually walked to school together. After a few minutes, he went upstairs to find Ran sick. "I'm sorry, Shinichi," she said.

"Just get better," he said, "I'll drop by after school to see how you are. And, of course, to give you the work you're missing out on."

She nodded. "Thanks."

Shinichi continued on his way to school when he saw a new person, wearing Teitan High's uniform, look around, look on a piece of paper, and wander off.. in the.. opposite.. direction.. of the school. Shinichi waved. "Hey," he shouted, "New Teitan High girl!" She turned around and blinked. "Za?" she said, pointing to herself. Shinichi nodded and she walked to him.

"You are headed towards Teitan High, right?" Shinichi asked. The girl nodded energetically.

"YEP! I'mma JUNIOR! ... Or at least in America. I don't really know what exactly I am here.. I think this says 'just go to the office, and you will be assigned there.' Am I right?" She held out the piece of paper.. Which was actually a.. napkin. Shinichi looked at it. The thing was so smeared and crumpled he couldn't really make it out. "Say, what did you use this for," he asked, regretting it the instant it slipped out of his mouth.

"Hm.. That one... I think I had to fish that one out of the garbage after my brother threw it away... Or maybe it was the one the cat tried to eat.. Or possibly..." She looked at it again. "Oh, wait, nevermind. This was the one my sister used to clean the table with! Thank goodness she didn't get a hold of my directions," the girl said, pulling out a clean, neatly folded piece of paper from her pocket.

Shinichi looked at it. The map was accurate, and so were the directions.  
...  
How did this girl start getting lost?

"You know you were headed in the wrong direction, right," Shinichi asked.

"I was?" She blinked. Was she just stupid or so directionally challenged she could get lost in a cardboard box?

"Anyways, I have to find some excuse as to why I was missing for a year or so," she said, trailing off in thought. Shinichi looked suprised. She was missing as well?

"I got it! Welp, I gotta go to school! See you later, tator!" she said, starting to run off.

"Wait," Shinichi said again. "I need an excuse too..."

She looked at him shrewdly. "Were you a missing person? Or were you just skipping school?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I was.. missing...?" Shinichi said hesitantly. Never had he seen anyone's attitude change so quickly. Other than probably his mother's and possibly Ran's.

The girl studied him for a full three minutes before smiling again and holding out her hand. "Okie dokie! In that case, I'm UMI!"

Shinichi took it, sighing and shaking it. "I'm Kudo Shinichi." Already, he regretted asking for her help.

"Okay then, Kudo-chan-"

"What's with the -chan?"

"I'm in a higher grade than you."

"Um.." Should he tell her how the Japanese language worked..? Probably. He was about to say something when she started drawing in the ground with a stick. '_What's that_,' he thought to himself.

"This," she said, "is a diagram. My excuse is going to be that I was kidnapped and dragged overseas, only to have a group of European monkies kidnap me from the kidnapper and raise me for a month. After running away from their wierd customs and habits, I stumbled upon a very prestigeous man commiting a rape, and then murdering the woman. Of course, he couldn't have any witnesses, so he had to kill me. So, I spent the rest of the year in hiding and protective custody. The man finally got caught not too long ago. And just so you know, the man and his doings are real. Just look it up in Europe. It was front cover news for at least a week."

Shinichi shuddered. _She_ was coming up with his excuse? No thank you. Beam her up, Scotty, because he didn't want to babysit, and she sure as hell would have fun in the spaceship.

* * *

Author's note: A-ah, chapter one of what is planned on being three chapters long. Just for your information, this was all done on two hours of sleep in 48 hours and a bit of sugar-laced coffee.

person a: o.o how much sugar? And how much coffee?

me: .. um... Look! A BANANA! points

person a: ...


	2. Roll Call

Reviews: (Mat49324): Jimmy committing suicide because Rachel is sick? Wow, that's not like him. Update soon, and I hope I get your part of chapter 3 or your first part of chapter 4 for our joint story soon.  
--Mathew  
(moi): xP No, Shinichi wouldn't commit suicide for something like that. Maybe unless she had uncurable cancer or something, but that's not the case. He would commit suicide because of Umi.

Disclaimer: still don't own Detective Conan.. Or Sherlock Holmes. Damn copyright laws.

"Uh, you mind coming up with something realistic," Shinichi asked.

"That is realistic." Umi said, beaming. He didn't know why, but she looked so proud of herself. She was probably insane. Why was he letting her help him..?

"No, no, I mean something..." Shinichi had to put it in a way the girl would understand.

"You read Sherlock Holmes, right?" Shinichi had to be sure of this before finishing his sentence.

"Uwaii! YES! What was your favorite case?"

"Uh.. The Sign of Four."

"Really? I've read that one too many times for it to be as interesting as some of the others anymore. I pretty much have it Memorized."

"Oh yeah? But you still have to like the case."

"Yeah, it is really well written, but I think I like... Hm... Probably The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet."

"Oh, yeah, that one was really good."

"I love how they think it's the son, just based on previous experiences when it really wasn't him. I don't know why, but I love it when stuff like that happens."

"Okay, here's a question from the Sherlock Holmes Freaks Tour-"

"-Oh wow, that's really what it was called?"

"Yeah: In the Adventure of the Dancing Men, what was the message Holmes wrote to the picture-drawing culprit?"

"Come here at once. Here, it looked like this:"

Umi crouched down and picked up a stick. She started drawing figures in the sand. It would take too long to explain what each one looked like, but there were fourteen charactures, each of them stick figures, and three of them held flags in the hand closest to the right side. Shinichi looked impressed and after a minute, smiled.

"What," Umi asked.

"It's the last figure. He doesn't have a flag."

"I know."

"Ah, but Holmes said that the flags being held in the stick-men's figures were to show that that was the end of the word."

It was Umi's turn to grin as she pulled out a very thick Sherlock Holmes book from her pocket. '_What the hell!?_' Shinichi thought. She flipped open the book and found what she was looking for somewhere around the end. "But look, Holmes didn't draw the flag. I was drawing what Holmes wrote." Umi grinned as Shinichi turned red. He had never had anyone correct him before on his Sherlock Holmes.. ness. They both started walking towards the school again.

"Oh, yeah, in that case.. No one in the school board administration has enough.. uh.. imagination to believe your story."

"Uwaaah! You're right!"

"So, let's get crackin'. And if we're lucky, they won't call on us today." They got to school about one minute before the bell rang.

"See ya at lunch," Umi said, heading towards her classroom. Shinichi headed to his.

_...x...x...x...x...x...In Shinichi's classroom...x...x...x...x...x... _

The teacher scrolled down the list of names, rattling them off one by one. "Kudo, Shinichi. Absent." She didn't even check anymore.

"Actually, I'm here today," Shinichi said, grinning from his seat. All of the students who had ignored him suddenly turned to look, their eyes pretty much close to popping out of their eyes. All they needed was a sneeze. The teacher looked suprised as well. "So, you decided to join us this year, Kudo?" She eyed him suspiciously, as if suspecting him to get up and leave any minute now.

"Yep," Shinichi replied, still grinning. True, he was gone for a year and should have, as a result, been held back, but he got higher scores in the testing than pretty much everyone in his classes. Thus, he was allowed to "skip a grade," although everyone knows that he really just advanced with the class.

After role call, teacher started lecturing on history. Shinichi payed minimal attention. Normally, he paid none, but he had to tell Ran what happened in class. After what seemed like agonizing hours of torture and pain, the bell for lunch finally rang. Odd, it normally seemed to ring earlier than this. Shinichi shrugged and brought a notebook outside to wait for Umi.

_...x...x...x...x...x...In Umi's classroom...x...x...x...x...x... _

"Sagara, Umi?"

"I'm here this yeeear!" she announced happily. She, like Shinichi, had passed the exam determining what grade you're going to. At least, that's what she called it. Her teacher gave her this menacing glare.

"And where were you last year?"

"uh.. Shouldn't the school board hear that one?"

"Good point. You'll have a point to see them this afternoon."

"eep"

Class passed much faster for her than Shinichi. She doodled and fell asleep until the bell rang. "Well, whaddya know! It's lunchtime." Umi grabbed her notebook, sketchbook, and a slew of pens, pencils, erasers, and .07 pencil lead. Always be prepared. She ran outside to meet Shinichi.

_...x...x...x...x...x...Outside. At lunch...x...x...x...x...x... _

"Hey-"

"Bad news, bad news, BAD NEWS!" Umi came pommeling into Shinichi and pencils went flying. Not to mention all of the other stuff she was holding.

"What?"

"I have to go AFTER SCHOOL!"

"You have detention?"

"You know, I know you're a hell of a lot smarter than that. I have to go meet with the school board. They won't believe meeee!"

"Then come up with something else!"

Umi stopped running around at Shinichi's suggestion. She picked up a pencil and her sketchbook. "You know, that just sounds crazy enough to work," she said, opening her sketchbook to a fresh page and sketching another diagram.

"Okay, how about this: I had lukemia."

"What are you, crazy," Shinichi asked incrediously.

"Well..." Umi started.

"Don't answer that. It was rhetorical. That'll never work! Lukemia doesn't get cured in just a year. In fact, I don't think it ever gets cured."

"Hey, stranger things have happened."

"Name me three," Shinichi said. Umi started to open her mouth when Shinichi finished with, "With proof."

"Damn. Uh... A: The 80s/90s had better kid movies. Espically Disney. Now, they just plain suck."

"That's not a strange thing. It's called new generations."

"... Oh."

Shinichi gave a frustrated sigh. "This will never work out," he said, "we're doomed."

Umi looked thoughtful and put down the sketchbook and pencil. It was the first time Shinichi saw her serious today. She jumped up and hung on a tree branch. "We could quickly build a hypnosis device and hypnotize them to bow to our every silly whim."

"What?"

"Nothing. How about.." Umi climbed up until she was sitting on the branch. "We were both working as undercover agents for the FBI to help crack a serious case and couldn't be seen in public. They can vouch for us. Well, for me anyways."

"Great, so you're covered. What about me?"

"You can say we were partnered. I know a few people in the FBI who I've come to befriend."

'_Befriend? Or torture with your odd schematics?_' Shinichi thought. "Okay, name them," he said.

"One, Kimberly Quincy. She wasn't too friendly at Quantico, but after moving to Georgia, has become more.. aimable. Ever heard of the Eco-Killer?"

"Oh, I read about him. Famous serial killer: started in Georgia, ended in Arizona, right? Some Georgia agent named Mac McCormack got him."

"Yeah, well, guess who was his partner, who risked her whole life dream to help solve it."

"Oh, great. Kimberly?"

"Yep. And then there's James. Head of part of the FBI. I used to work under him. Long story. Anyways, he'd vouch."

"... So, the hard part.."

"Tracking them down! Haven't been heard of since that syndicate folded. Except Kimberly. She's only in Oregon at the moment and helping her dad through a nerve-wracking case."

"Great, so we have only a few hours to track down FBI agents?"

"Pretty much." Umi grinned and swung down from the tree, holding on by her knees. "Sounds like fun, don't it?"

"Oh, you could never imagine," Shinichi said, looking annoyed.

A/N: So, here I am, 3 am with mocha in one hand, and cleaning with the other when I SHOULD be studying or something. xx I should sleep. Get about.. two hours of sleep. Think it'll work? Probably not. :/ Ah well. Hope it was worth it! Notice any familiar characters? Eh, other than the DC cast at moi, probably not.

Anyways, don't forget to check out the joint fic Mat49324 and I have going on. It's called Chance of a Lifetime, so go check it out and review! Reviews are also welcome here. Only flames WITH commentary other than "this/you suck/s."

I hope you all have a wonderful daaayyy. :3

Hey, I can see stars when I spin around really fast! Wheeeee!


	3. The last, crappiest chapter

Reviews: (Mat49324): Great chapter. Looking forward to an update. Did you get my part for chapter 5?  
--Mathew  
(moi):3 Thanks. Here it is! And yes, I have your part for chapter five.

Disclaimer: still don't own Detective Conan.. Or Sherlock Holmes. Damn copyright laws.

* * *

The bell rang, but Umi didn't return to class. "What are you doing?!" Shinichi asked as she ran off in the other direction. 

"Finding at least one of them. Why?"

'_This girl would get lost in a cardboard box.. I better go, too,_' Shinichi thought. "My attendance record is bad anyways," he said, "so let's go."

"Wahai!" Umi ran off along the street and stopped at a small apartment.

"Where.. are we?" Shinichi asked, looking around. Definitely not a good place to live. Did that cockroach just kick the bucket?!

"My temporary home. I have numbers in here." Umi just went inside. She didn't even lock the door when she left..

"Why don't you lock the door?" Shinichi asked her. Umi pulled out a large book and flipped it open.

"Why should I? If a burgler really wants to get in, a measly lock isn't gonna stop him. If anything, it will lead to less damage." She thumbed down the list of names and flipped to the beginning of the end. She.. had a point there. After finding a name, Umi shooed Shinichi out.

"What? You just invited me in!"

"But this is a very important, very must-be-secret phone call."

"You mean-"

"SILENCE! Who is the future ruler of this measly planet? I mean, who holds the phone?"

"... If it wasn't for the fact that you have these people's numbers in a book to challenge Webster's dictionaries-all fifty four of them-I wouldn't be agreeing to this. But if I get sick, I'm suing!"

"Go ahead, see how far that gets you. I'll be riiiiight back!" Umi closed and latched the door behind her. Shinichi put an ear to the door. He could hear the phone ring. How close was she to the door, anyways? and how bad was her hearing?

"Hello, Special Agent Quincy? It's Gosara. Is Rainie back? Oh, I see. Good luck then, and give your old man my best wishes. Talk to you later, bye."

Shinichi heard her hang up the phone and start to dial another number. Maybe the ringing was just a lot louder than voices. But Gosara..? Is that why it had to be secret? The phone picked up again, and Shinichi resumed his listening.

"Hello, Ms. Jodie! It's Gosara. How are things? Well, kind of difficult. You wouldn't happen to be in Japan would you? .. Awesome! Say, you know that case last year? Oh, there were two of them you were working? Well, could you cover for me and a friend who was in a similar situation, from what I hear? Tokyo. Kanto region. Teitan High. Because.. _They_ want to know where we were. Today. Okay, thanks a lot. I owe ya one!"

The phone was hung up again and Shinichi quickly backed off. He rubbed his ear. He hated being in neighborhoods like this one. He heard the door being unlocked and Umi opened the door. ".. You were listening, weren't you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shinichi said, pretending to play dumb. Umi pointed to his ear.

"Your ear and part of the left side of your face is dirty. You can't get this stuff off just by rubbing it." Umi grinned and tossed Shinichi a sponge.

"Now that we have our excuse, we should really head up to the school board," Umi said, walking off ahead of Shinichi.

"Wha--?"

"Surely you can figure it out, great detective. I called on a favor!"

Umi and Shinichi walked out of the neighborhood, Umi blissfully humming and crab-skipping, and Shinichi looking around warily. He really did not like this neighborhood. At the pace they went, they arrived at the school board just as school ended. Nothing really interesting happened, other than Umi chasing a squirrel yelling at it...

_...x...x...x...x...x...flashback...x...x...x...x...x_

Umi stopped and saw a squirrel staring at her from the top of a sign post. She glared at it and Shinichi walked on. Umi, on the other hand..

"It's _you_," she hissed. Shinichi turned around.

"What?"

"This is the squirrel.. It.. It threw... a rock at my head! It hurt, too."

"How do you know it was this one?"

"It's left ear. The tip of the ear looks a bit chipped, and the left side of the ear is a bit thinner fur than other squirrels. I studied it."

"I'm not even going to ask."

Shinichi walked on and heard Umi shouting in the background. "Repent, you damn evil squirrel! Let's see how you like it with a rock lodged in your head! Stop running you liver-colored squirrel! MUAHAHAHA!" Shinichi glanced back and saw that.. Umi was actually.. keeping up with the squirrel. Until it ran up a tree. Umi slammed into the tree and glared up at the squirrel. She hissed and then stood up, dusted herself off, and calmly walked back to Shinichi like nothing had happened.

"How big was that rock?"

"? Oh, I dunno. But it hurt. Badly. I will get my revenge.."

_...x...x...x...x...x...end flashback...x...x...x...x...x..._

Shinichi and Umi sat in the lounge of the school board while Jodie had gone in to talk with the administration. After about half an hour of Shinichi reading Sherlock Holmes and Umi running around, barely staying on the right side of the invisible line that crossed between being let in and being kicked out. Shinichi was pretty sure she was ADD.

When Jodie came out, Shinichi put down the book and Umi flipped posions from hanging upside down in a chair to right side up. "Well?"

"You two are all cleared." Jodie smiled.

"Hey, you're-" Shinichi started. Possible spoiler alert As Conan, Shinichi had helped the FBI track down the Syndicate. Jodie was the first person he and Miyano-san had met. She was a new teacher. end possible spoilers.

"Hey, **Cool Kid**." Jodie smiled and her beeper went off. She frowned and looked at it. "Sorry, guys but I have to go. **Good byee.**"

Umi waved to her and looked at Shinichi. "So you were the kid," she saidwith a grin. Shinichi blinked and they walked out. A few minutes afterwards, Shinichi couldn't hold his curiousity in any longer.

"What did you mean 'so you were the kid,'?"

No answer.

"Umi?" Shinichi turned around and she wasn't there. Probably went back to school or home.

_...x...x...x..._

It had been two weeks since that day and Ran kept pestering him about how he got the schoolboard to accept the fact that he was gone for so long. So, Shinichi had told her. No one had seen Umi since that day, though.

"Shinichi, did you go thank her?"

"Well, I tried-"

"You didn't go? I'll go with you, then."

"But no one was there."

"Oh.. Well, maybe you were just imagining it."

Shinichi sighed. Even Ran wouldn't believe him. Oh well. He didn't have any proof to back up the fact that she existed. Shinichi looked up towards the blue sky. Meguire had called the other day to ask him how he was and if he could help him on a case. Shinichi said he had to decline. He wondered what the case was...

..x...x...x...x...x...

On the other side of town... The bushes rustled and Umi glared at the tree, waiting for the squirrel to come down.. She was on the hunt and she'd be DAMNED if that squirrel got away again.

... That, and she really didn't go to Teitan High. After all, she had graduated as a homeschool student in America, so she didn't need to. As soon as that squirrel came down, she would start looking for an actual job..

* * *

Oh, and when Jodie is talking, if it is **bold**, that means she says it in English.

Author's note: This is the final chapter! I just wanted to finish the story though, which is why it is very badly written.. That, and I have finals next week. I have been doing nothing but sneaking on the computer to write this and otherwise breathing in Chemistry, English III, and History.

As for Umi.. Well, other than my pen name, I actually have stories on her up on I just have to actually upload them as soon as I can.

So, thanks for reviewing, everyone, and now, I shall continue my other stories! Hope you aren't planning to kill me with this one. x.x


End file.
